Fossilized love
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: A story of Alan and Ellie. They obviously both have a thing for each other, but will either of them admit it?
1. Chapter 1

**Mine! So, I loved the movie Jurassic Park (the first one of course). But, I completely and totally disagree and slightly resent the fact that Ellie goes off and marries that other guy and not Alan! Is anybody with me on that? I mean, who cares that in the book she's his student? I'm basing this more off the movie, where Sam Neill and Laura Dern looked not WAY too far apart in age. Anyway, this takes place just after the ed of the movie. They already have gotten the kids home and return to Montana. This is dedicated to the wonderful and handsome Sam Neill. Rated T cause I don't trust myself.**

Dr. Alan Grant wiped the sweat off his forehead. It was a steaming day at the dig site, and he had been working for hours. "What's a man got to do around here for a fan ad some water?" He grumbled, knowing full well the only one within earshot was himself. He sighed as went back to work, carefully dusting around what looked to be a skull of a velociraptor. Just thinking that word sent chills up his spine. Those things... Those things he had once been obsessed with and admired... Now filled him with fear. In fact, he couldn't ever look at a dinosaur the same way again. He had lost some of that childlike joy, that enthusiasm, no that he knew what they were really like. "At least I learned to like kids," he thought wryly, thinking with fondness about those two little rascals that he kept alive. A loud, "ALAN?!" shook him out of his thoughts. But, he didn't mind at all once he realized where the voice was coming from.

Ellie... The only name that could send his heart thumping at 100 miles per hour. They had been working together for so long that the newbies on the crew assumed they were either married or dating. How he wished. That blond hair that was always in her eyes, her wide smile that radiated energy, those blue eyes that matched his own... He couldn't get enough of her. Not to mention her personality, her warmth, her intelligence, her sense of humor, her passion for life... Alan could go on all day. A few months ago, before they had been stuck on that island, Alan thought it would be best to just leave her to his fantasies, that she deserved someone better, but now... They had grown closer on that island. Alan had changed, mostly for the better. Even he realized he was more open, more emotional, more patient. It had allowed them to grow closer, till now they were almost inseparable, the best of friends.

He wanted to go further of course, but he was still hesitant. He still had a lot of insecurity lurking inside him. He was afraid of rejection, afraid of ruining their friendship. And if they did end up together, would he make sure to treat her like a queen? Give her the love and affection she deserves? She certainly deserved someone who did all that, plus more. No, he would wait more. Give them more time. Alan put all his thoughts aside as a panting Ellie came running into view.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded when she reached him. Alan stood, confused. "I told everyone I was leaving. It hasn't been that long, you were in there." he said weakly. Ellie glared at him. "Alan, it's been six hours. We haven't heard from you at all. No radio, no phone call, no message, no nothing. You could have had heat stroke or something. I wa... We all were worried sick!" She yelled, stammering out the last statement. Not even registering her stammer, Alan looked down to check his watch. It wasn't there. He had forgotten, it had broken a couple weeks back. No wonder he had lost track of time. He grinned sheepishly up at Ellie. "Sorry, forgot I didn't have my watch. Must of lost track of time. I didn't mean to scare you." He said, trying to play what Ellie jokingly called his "puppy dog eyes."

Ellie turned a little red, and muttered out, "Who said anything about scaring me? I've taken on dinosau... Oh right you were there... I mean... Uh..." She stopped, shifting her weight uncomfortably. Alan was puzzled. He had never seen her like this before. It wasn't like her to stumble over her tongue like that. Maybe the heat had gotten to her. He decided he would ease the awkwardness with a joke. But when he opened his mouth, he found that he had no voice. "Damn that woman and her effect on me," he thought as he tried to stammer out a coherent sentence. "Well... Uh... Right, sure... Sure thing. I knew you didn't care about me. Who cares about Alan? I mean, besides me, cause I can take care of myself... I mean, um..." He stopped there, sounding just as articulate as she had.

Ellie looked at him for a long moment, before bursting into laughter. Alan, finding the humor, joined in. "Well, um... Back to camp with you! And get some dinner while your at it. Oh, and wash up. You're covered in dirt." Ellie said firmly, starting to walk away. "Yes mother," Alan muttered sarcastically, and followed behind her. His mind was racing. Why was Ellie so tongue tied? What had gotten into her? Does she suspect anything? Alan had to know the answers.

** So, what WAS up with Ellie? And will Alan grow a pair and ask her out already? Even I'm impatient with him and I'm writing this thing! :). Again this is a shoutout to Sam Neill. Please review. I will post the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. This one will have more on Ellie's thoughts and what the hell happened to her when she was talking to Alan. In this chapter I briefly mention Alan's wife that died. I know I said that I wanted to pretty much ignore the book, but I think it would be unfair for me to take that crucial detail out. But he's stopped grieving and stuff now though. Good stuff to come soon. As always, this is to Sam Neill. **

Dr. Ellie Sattler marched back to camp, the wind blowing sand in her face. But she didn't care. Instead, she was mentally kicking herself for sounding like a fool in front of Alan. "Good god, you sounded like a pre-schooler," she thought. As she heard Alan clomping behind her, she suddenly began to grow self conscious, straightening her shirt, brushing the dirt off her pants, and running her fingers through her hair. Her face turned red, and she said a silent prayer of thanks that Alan was behind her and couldn't see her face.

She had fallen for him hard a long time ago. When they first started working together, his wife's death was a heavy weight on his shoulders. She still had a slight crush on him then, but didn't think much of it. Then, as they got to know each other, she realized her feelings went much deeper than that. But it wasn't easy. Alan wasn't exactly the warm and friendly type. He relied more on his intelligence than his heart, and if he didn't like you, he wasn't going to sugarcoat it. But she was the one person that seemed to mesh with his introverted personality. Also, she was one of the few people that he let into his heart. After only a couple of months of working together, she had fallen in love with him. He soon stopped mourning his wife, and started to enjoy life again. But Ellie didn't want to push him, didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Then, they got stuck on that hellish island. They grew closer there, facing imminent death. She saw a side of Alan opening up, especially when it came to the kids. Before the island, kids were probably his least favorite creature, only existing for the purpose of populating the earth. But, he learned to love Tim and Lex on the island, and now seemed to have grown a new fondness for people under the age of 13. In fact, one of those snot nosed brat types had visited the site the other day, as Alan never once lost his temper, or tried to make the kid wet his pants with gory details. No, Alan was definitely a different person, and for the better, though she would love him no matter what.

She could never be sure though, if he liked her back. She knew the were best friends, and always would be, but she didn't know if he felt anything past that. It broke her heart to think Alan could ever be with another, but if she didn't say something or do something soon, he felt like it could become a possibility. Ellie sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. She was too afraid to say anything. Besides, she was a bit of a traditionalist when it came to romance. She kind of expected the guy to make the first move. "Yep, it's best too wait till he says anything. If he ever says anything. Oh God!" She thought, mentally groaning. When did love become so... Important to her? Before Alan, Ellie Sattler wasn't the type who tripped over her tongue. But suddenly, even looking at him caused her to develop a severe speech impediment. "He must think I'm an idiot sometimes," she thought. "Although, he kinda did the same thing earlier..."

Before she could contemplate that, Alan had sidled up next to her, whistling cheerfully. "So, in the hustle and bustle of scolding me, I never got to tell you, I found a raptor." He said, teasing her slightly. Ellie tried to smile, but she still shuddered at the mention of that beast. The velociraptor, in her opinion, was the most evil creature to ever have existed on earth. Noticing her expression, Alan took her hand and squeezed it. "It's okay, the island is far away. The one I found can't hurt us." He said reassuringly. Ellie smiled and nodded.

They walked awhile before Ellie noticed Alan hand not let go of her hand. Ellie felt a blush creep up her cheeks, and a smile spread across her face. Alan looked down and realized what he was doing. He quickly let go and muttered some unintelligible. Ellie looked away, trying to stay calm. They reached the site, and Ellie couldn't help but smile as she saw the hustle and bustle of the people working on a new specimen.

"So..." Alan started, looking slightly embarrassed. Ellie looked at him, ad noticed he had taken his hat off and was brushing his hand through his hair, which was that cute thing he is when he was nervous. "Um, I was thinking about taking a vacation for a week or so, to get out of the heat." He stopped, too nervous to go on. Ellie looked at him strangely. "Okay, good for you." She said teasingly. "Well, I'm going to California, and I know you've always wanted to go. So, do you want to come... With me? I figure we deserve the break after everything..." He finished, not looking at Ellie. Ellie couldn't believe her ears. "Of course Alan!" She said excitedly. He smiled and said, "Good. I've made arrangements for the site and everything. We leave tomorrow, so get packed." Ellie smiled and ran off, knowing that this was their chance.

**So, a vacation? Or a devised plot of Alan's for ulterior motives? Muah ha ha! We'll have to wait and see. I don't own anything to do with jurassic park, or Sam Neill and Laura Dern. Please rate and review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Here's chapter three. Thank you to SunshineRays06 for the review. I found a comrade! :). Good stuff to come by either this chapter or next chapter, I promise. I also promise to not make up any city names in California... A pet peeve of mine. :). **

"This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Los Angeles, California in about 40 minutes," said a voice over a loudspeaker. Alan shifted in his seat, slightly startled by the noise that interrupted the intense quiet of the plane. He looked to his left to see a sleeping Ellie lying on his shoulder. His heart quickened. "Damn she's beautiful," he thought as he looked at her. He resisted the urge to run his hand through her hair as she stirred. "Alan? What...? Plane... Sleep?" she muttered incoherently, slowly starting to wake up. Alan smiled and said, "Almost there. I was just about to wake you." Ellie yawned and cleared the slope out of her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked him. Alan checked his watch. "About 11:00. I figure we just spend the day at the hotel, cause I'm pretty tired too." He finished. Ellie nodded. "Sounds good," she said.

The plane finally landed, and Alan and Ellie grabbed their bags and headed to their hotel. They were staying in Hollywood first, and Alan was ecstatic. Not just because he was in California, but because he would be alone with Ellie. He knew this was his chance. As they pulled up into the hotel, Alan made his way to the front desk. "Rooms for Grant please," he said to the hotel clerk. The clerk looked up at him, slightly apologetic. "I'm sorry sir, there was a slight mix up. You only have one room due to a computer glitch. We can get you another room in two days." The clerk stammered, shrinking slightly when he saw Alan's glare. "I need that other room damn it! You see..." Alan was cut off by Ellie, who had sidled up behind him. "Alan? What's wrong?" She asked. The clerk explained the situation, and Ellie had to laugh at the turn of the events. "Well, at least it's a big room. Thank you sir. Just let us know when the other room is ready." Ellie responded reasonably, and practically pushed Alan into the elevator.

Alan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alan, do you have to be so confrontational? It wasn't the guy's fault." Ellie chastised him. Alan nodded, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sorry. It's just, you...me...share...room..." He muttered awkwardly. Ellie nodded, turning pink. "Yes, but it has two beds, and we can figure out the bathroom situation later. We can handle it, we've been through worse," she reminded him. Alan nodded dumbly and opened the room door. It was a roomy suite, and Alan realized it could have been a lot worse of a situation to be in. After unpacking all their stuff, Alan plopped down on one of the beds, utterly exhausted.

Ellie sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling at him wearily. "Well Alan, I say we get some rest before we do anything else," she said, with a touch of sarcasm. Alan laughed, stifling a yawn. "Good plan," he said, before standing up to take off his shoes. "You know, I'm really glad you came with Ellie." Alan said, his back toward the bed. "Who else am I going to keep around to control my temper for me? Ellie...Ellie?" He said quizzically when he didn't get an answer. He turned and saw Ellie, sound asleep on the edge of the bed. Alan smiled, and he picked her up, and set her gently under the covers. Then, he sat down and just looked at her, amazed by her beauty. "God am I lucky. Really lucky to know her. Damn...lucky...guy." Alan said, his eyes drooping. "What a... What a... What a..." And without finishing his thought, Alan fell asleep, right next to the woman of his dreams.

**Well, well, well. What do we have here? (Ominous music). :). I told you all the good stuff was coming up soon. Stay tuned for next chapter, which I promise will be worth your time. What will our dynamic duo do when they wake up in this rather...precarious situation. I think you'll like the result. As always, this is to Sam Neill, and Laura Dern as well because she was part of the great chemistry between the two.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Here's chapter 4. Some slight to moderate content in this chapter, you have been warned. Nothing too bad though, since it's still T, and because it's Alan and Ellie it must be tasteful. This is going to be more of a split point of view between the two of them, so we get more insight on both of their thoughts in the moment. **

Ellie awoke to the sound of snoring. Slowly drifting out of her slumber, she blearily rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked slowly to her right, and saw a sleeping Alan lying right next to her. Ellie lay back down in a rush, her heart pounding. "What the hell?" She muttered, in a complete state of shock. "We didn't..." She started to think, quickly glancing up and down to make sure any articles of clothing weren't missing. Of course realizing she would have remembered if something happened at all, she laughed at her foolishness.

She turned back and glanced at Alan. He was adorable when he was sleeping. His hair was sticking out in different directions, and he was curled up in a little ball. He looked so peaceful, which was not exactly an adjective that normally described him. Ellie smiled and turned on her side, staring at him. Without thinking, she reached out and stroked his hair softly. Alan stirred, and Ellie instantly realized what she was doing. But, for some reason, she couldn't seem to draw her hand away.

Alan was awakened by something touching his hair. He opened his eyes slowly, and let out a muffled groan. Yawning, he turned his head to see Ellie staring at him, her hand in his hair. Alan let out a yelp of surprise, and shot straight up. "I must be dreaming," he said, trying to piece together a coherent thought. In a blur, he suddenly remembered falling asleep on accident when he put Ellie into her bed. Blushing furiously, Alan laid back down, not looking at Ellie. The two of them lay there for awhile, not saying anything. The tension filled the room, and Alan felt like he couldn't breathe.

Finally, he rolled back over to face Ellie. Her cheeks were bright red, and she looked ready to cry. "Ellie, are you...?" Alan started, but was cut off by a soft sob from Ellie. "I'm sorry Alan, I shouldn't have... I couldn't help myself... I tried to... You must hate me... I know you don't feel the same," Ellie blubbered between sobs. Alan was dumbfounded. He had know idea what was going on. "Ellie, please. Use complete sentences. What's wrong?" He said calmly, though he sounded braver than he felt. Ellie took a deep breath, and managed to calm down.

Without looking at Alan, Ellie mumbled, "Alan, I...I'm not really sure how to say this. See, when I woke up, and saw you there, part of me was surprised, but mostly I was elated. So, against my better judgement, I reached out and stroked your hair. I did it because... Well... I love you Alan. I have for a really long time now. Your my best friend, my comrade, my intellectual equal... You're everything I've ever wanted. It's been so hard, hiding it from you, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship, or be rejected. I understand that you don't feel the same, and I don't expect you to, I just... Needed to let this go."

Alan looked at her for a long moment. "She loves me... She LOVES me... SHE LOVES ME!" He thought, happier than he had ever been. Without hesitation, and cupped her chin with his hand. He brought her face close to his, and leaned in, kissing her softly. When she responded, Alan's heart soared. The kiss was dizzying, even though it was soft. Alan reached out and grabbed the back of her hair, deepening the kiss. He felt so many emotions in that moment, knowing that he could drop dead right now and be happy, because Ellie was his, and she loved him, and nothing could be better than that.

When they finally broke apart, Ellie looked into Alan's deep blue eyes. She smiled when she saw that sparkle she loved so much. "Wow," she whispered softly. Alan pressed his head against hers, holding her hands to his chest. "Ellie, I've loved you for a long time, I've just been a damn coward and couldn't ever show my feelings. I'm so glad that this happened, but to tell you the truth I would have told you sometime on this vacation," he affirmed, kissing her forehead gently. Ellie smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh really? Quite the Romeo aren't you?" She teased, getting a small smack in the arm in reply. She laughed and said softly, "Love ya!"

Alan laughed, his emotional barrier gone. He moved away from Ellie slightly, and took a long look at her. She was the most beautiful person he had ever met, and that meant on the inside and outside. And she was his girl, his love. For some ungodly reason she had chosen him, and for the first time in years, he sent up a silent prayer of thanks to God. He put his hand up to her face, and whispered, "I love you. More than anything. I'm so...so...I'm just so happy, you know?" He finished, looking deep into her eyes. Ellie nodded, tears in her eyes. "I know now," she said softly, holding his hand.

Alan brought her in for another kiss, this time with much more passion. He pulled her down with him, still kissing her soundly. As it got more heated, Ellie let out a small moan into his mouth. Alan flipped them over so that he was looming over Ellie, and began kissing her neck, her ears, her cheeks. "Alan!" She gasped, and quickly wound her arms around him. Alan pushed on, content to let this go a little further. Only then did he notice Ellie was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Alan slowly pulled away, letting Ellie regain her senses. "I think we should... Wait, a bit on that my love," he said softly. Ellie nodded, slightly out of breath. "Soon," he whispered into her ear, and pulled her close to him. Ellie smiled and nestled her head into his chest. They fell asleep in each other's arms again, but this time, they meant for it to be that way.

**Finally, sorry this has taken me so long. Life can be crazy sometimes. I hope you enjoyed it, quite a fluffy scene by my usual standards, but I'm definitely willing to delve deeper into the relationship of my two favorite paleontologists. Hopefully the next chapter will come a little faster, and wedding bells will be in the air. Please review!**


End file.
